bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuzaemon Iba
| image = | name = Tetsuzaemon Iba | kanji = 射場 鉄左衛門 | romanji = Iba Tetsuzaemon | race = Shinigami | birthday = July 18''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 181 | age = | gender = Male | height = 182 cm (6'0") | weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) | eyes = | hair = Black | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the 7th Division, President of the Shinigami Men's Association | previous occupation = | team = 7th Division | previous team = 11th Division | partner = Sajin Komamura | previous partner = | base of operations = 7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Chikane Iba (Mother)Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | status = Incapacitated | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga, Anime and Movies | japanese voice = Rintarou Nishi | english voice = Steve Cassling | spanish voice = Miguel Ángel Jenner (Spain) }} "As to why he embarked onto the Path of The Man, to make his mom happy is the reason it seems." - picture caption by Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Sajin Komamura. Appearance Iba has a distinctive hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Shinigami uniform. He collects sunglasses, his main source being "Silver Dragonfly Glasses Store", the same shop where fellow Lieutenant Renji Abarai purchases his goggles. He also smokes and carries his Zanpakutō as a small blade inside his uniform. He has a large tattoo on his back consisting of a cat on fire and the kanji shōfuku (inviting luck). These features, plus his informal style of speech, are all strongly reminiscent of a typical yakuza. Personality Iba is very loyal to his captain, though in the week after Kaname Tōsen’s betrayal, he spent a lot of time at the 11th Division headquarters in order to give his captain some space. Preceding their fight, Ikkaku mentions that Iba has become cockier since he left the 11th Division to become a lieutenant. Iba also seems to have recurring stomach problems, which he notes with shame on a few occasions. He and Ikkaku Madarame seem to have something of a working relationship, though it consists mainly of them dueling, drinking sake, then dueling again to see who has to get more. Iba is seen frequently in the company of the other male lieutenants and seated Shinigami. He seems to share their pension for perverted things related to the female Shinigami of the Gotei 13 (mostly Rangiku Matsumoto). He is also both extremely loyal and decisive, as seen when the Arrancar, Choe Neng Poww sent his captain flying right before unleashing his Zanpakutō, turning into a colossal creature. With his captain briefly sent out of the battlefield, Iba grabbed the injured Ikkaku (his former squad mate) and ran, knowing that even if Ikkaku was in prime condition and the two of them were to take on Poww's released state at the same time, they would never have a chance to survive against someone with immense power to briefly overwhelm a Shinigami captain. His loyalty to both his former and current squads became visible when he refused to abandon Ikkaku, just as Poww was about to attack the two of them, ignoring Ikkaku's protests and reasoning that Iba has a better chance of surviving Poww's attack if Iba would just let him be; not soon after that when Komamura rose up again to counter the Arrancar's attack, and told Iba to not stray from his captain's side, Iba immediately complied. Iba seems to enjoy fighting, like the other members of the 11th division, but unlike many of them, puts his loyalty to his division above his desire to fight, and is not above retreating from battle. Iba tells Ikkaku that frontal assaults that lead to defeat are meaningless, and that he must win however he fights.Bleach manga; Chapter 328 The macho-ist lieutenant presides himself as president of the Shinigami Men's Association and forces all members to dress like him at meetings, including wearing their uniforms and sunglasses in similar manners to his own. His meetings consistently have him as the butt of the jokes of the Shinigami Women's Association, consistently at odds with their vice-president Nanao Ise on their actions and manners. Iba speaks in a Hiroshima dialect, and wants to spread its knowledge more, therefore at some point in the past he started a course on his own expense, but had to close it down in lack of attendance. He currently pens an article in Seireitei Communication "Guys Corner" titled "The Hiroshima Dialect Seminar Brimming with Macho-ism." His favorite food is okonomiyaki, but only if it is done in Hiroshima style, while he detests the one prepared in Osaka style.Bleach Official Bootleg History Iba was originally from the 11th Division and Ikkaku Madarame's superior, but transferred to the 7th Division because getting promoted to lieutenant in the 11th Division was more difficult, if not impossible. It is rumored that he wished to become a lieutenant not out of personal ambition, but to please his mother. As a result, his former compatriots in the 11th Division look down upon him, as they deem the other divisions weaker than they are. In spite of this, he has a habit of hanging around their division's headquarters. Despite having left the 11th Division, it is clear he still enjoys a good fight, and during his duels with Ikkaku reveals a maniacal grin much like his sparring partner. Plot Soul Society Arc Iba is first seen when he and Renji attend a lieutenants meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 15 He makes another brief appearance when Captain Komamura visits the Fourth Division compound with Kaname Tōsen to pay their respects to the deceased Sōsuke Aizen. The morning of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, he is seen running to apologize to his captain for his tardiness. He invents a story to justify the delay, though the actual reason is because he knows that Komamura is unsure of the decision, and wants to give him time to decide. Komamura sees right through this, but lets it go, understanding it as an act of compassion.Bleach manga; Chapter 138 Soon after that, Komamura and Tōsen take their lieutenants, Iba and Shūhei Hisagi, to challenge Kenpachi Zaraki because he freed Uryū, Chad, and Ganju from their cell with Orihime's direction and is leading them to Sōkyoku to stop the execution. Yachiru takes control and starts to lead the group ahead to Sōkyoku when the four Shinigami confront them. After Kenpachi claims he can take on all four, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame complain that they want some action, and so Kenpachi lets them have Shūhei and Iba.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 Little is seen of Ikkaku and Iba's fight. In the end, the two end up sharing a bottle of sake. While they are resting from their fight, Ikkaku unwittingly reveals that Iba mastered all elements of Shinigami combat in order to become lieutenant. When Ikkaku mentions that he sounds unhappy, Iba denies it. When Ikkaku goes on to say that Iba has become lieutenant for his mother, Iba denies it again. Iba abruptly changes the subject by pointing out that they’ve run out of sake. After that they play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the higher ground. Iba wins the rock-paper-scissors match, and before they begin both of them wonder who Byakuya Kuchiki is fighting on Sōkyoku Hill. Ikkaku states that it is Ichigo. Iba admits that he’d like to fight Ichigo, and Ikkaku tells him he has the spirit of the Eleventh Division. They decide that the loser of the match gets more sake while the winner rests, but remind each other that if either lets up, the other will die.Bleach manga; Chapter 160 However, the match is interrupted by Isane’s report on Aizen, Tōsen, and Ichimaru’s betrayal.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 14 He later appears along with a majority of the other Shinigami at Sōkyoku Hill to capture Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen. When a beam of light crashes down on Aizen and starts taking him away, Iba attempts to attack and stop him. However, he is stopped by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who tells Iba that the beam of light is called Negacion and that the Menos use it to rescue their comrades. He continues to explain that the area inside the light is a completely separate dimension impenetrable from the outside and that as soon as the light came down Aizen became beyond their reach.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, pages 10-11 Later, when Iba is at the Eleventh Division headquarters, he is hanging out with Yumichika, who notes, with some irritation, that it is awfully loud because of Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Kenpachi. Iba says it has been like that since Ichigo started hanging out with the Eleventh, but it is better than quiet. Yumichika asks why he is hanging out there, and Iba says that Komamura wants to be alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 180 Bount Arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He is sent along with Marechiyo Ōmaeda to Rukongai to counter the Bount invasion, but is attacked by Jin Kariya and Go Koga and quickly defeated.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Fake Karakura Town Arc When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the fake Karakura Town, he along with his captain are amongst the Shinigami seen defending it. He asks his captain if they should take down Aizen or the Espada first. Sajin replied that they should take out the Espada first.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 When Poww defeats Ikkaku Madarame Iba's Captain Sajin Komamura saves Ikkaku. Komamura calls Iba, and Iba throws some rod items to stop the Fake Karakura from returning to normal. Iba realises that Poww is almost twice the size of his captain, but when Poww releases his Zanpakutō, Iba is shocked. Komamura tells him to stay behind him as he releases his Bankai and defeats the Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 After the fight, Iba reveals that he knows about Ikkaku's Bankai, and admonishes him for allowing the pillar to be destroyed because of his selfish desire not to reveal his true strength, and believing that because he is replaceable, it does not matter if he dies. Iba then tells Ikkaku that if he wants to do things his way, he must become stronger and win, even at the cost of his life. After the fight begins between Hisagi and Ayon, Iba momentarily steps in to attempt a surprise attack from Ayon's rear. He initially assumes that his movements have been successful in surprising the creature as it does not react, however, he is mistaken and he is suddenly blasted away by Ayon's Cero, after it reveals it's eye's true location.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 14-16 He is later seen lying with the injured others and being treated by Izuru Kira, while Komamura stands by the barrier, after Yamamoto easily defeated Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 After the captains are able to outsmart Aizen and Hitsugaya stabs him from behind, Kira yells out that the captains have finally won. Iba tells him that he should look happier at this fact. All of a sudden Momo gets up and starts to walk away and Iba and Kira ask her where she's going but she doesn't answer. Momo then swings her Zanpakutō at them.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 8-9 The two of them are cut down as Momo reveals herself as Aizen and that they were under his complete hypnosis the entire time.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 14-15 The still unconscious Iba is briefly seen as Kira comes too.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 18 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When his captain is defeated by his own Zanpakutō spirit, Iba and Hisagi carry and send him for medical treatment. He is later seen talking with Isane Kotetsu during the Zanpakutō's assault on the 6th Division barracks. They are then confronted by the manifested spirit of Ashisogi Jizō. Soon the captain-level Zanpakutō activates its Bankai, ravaging the field. Despite escaping, Iba is infected by Ashisogi Jizō's poison and faints. Iba is found by the 4th division and treated. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. With the threat of the Toju emerging after Muramasa's death, Iba is sent along with Hisagi, Kira, Ikkaku, and Hisagi's Zanpakuto Kazeshini to defeat a gang of the creatures that terrorize the Rukongai. Iba comments that Hisagi possessing a Zanpakuto like Kazeshini "must be awful". Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Being a former member of the 11th Division, which specializes in combat, Tetsuzaemon is a highly competent swordsman. He is also known to spar with Ikkaku Madarame, another expert swordsman, regularly. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because he was working to become a lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon trained become higly proficient in all forms of Shinigami combat, also becaming skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, only because it made becoming a lieutenant easier. Kidō Expert: Because he was working to become a lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon also became skilled in Kidō, only because it made becoming a lieutenant easier. Flash Steps Expert: Tetsuzaemon is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with his captain, but is most likely of the same level as most lieutenants. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Tetsuzaemon boasts a high spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Tetsuzaemon was seen supporting Sajin Komamura after the latter had been defeated by Aizen, even though Komamura is more than four times Tetsuzaemon's weight. Bleach anime; Episode 62 Zanpakutō The name and abilities of Iba's Zanpakutō are unknown, as well as its Shikai command. When sealed, it looks like a tantō. Its hilt is red and it has no hand guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 140, pages 2-3 Iba usually keeps it inside his Shinigami uniform with the hilt sticking out. *'Shikai': In its Shikai, Iba's Zanpakutō extends into a falchion or a large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "I wasn't a do-it-all guy in the beginning, but instead of focusing on one thing, being more well-rounded means a better chance of promotion to lieutenant. Since my goal was to become a lieutenant, I decided to be a do-it-all guy."Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 2 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "When a man gets promoted so quickly, happiness is the only thing he feels." * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "Who would want to struggle to become a lieutenant for an old hag?"Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 3 * (About Ichigo Kurosaki) "He's pretty strong, that Ryoka. So nice... It would be so nice if I could fight him once."Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 5 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "Yer free ta hide yer power an' die, but in doing so, don't ignore yer orders! Don't hurt yer Division's cause on account of yer own stubborness. As long as yer in the Gotei 13, yer orders are the be-all and end-all. Ya have ta stick to that, even if it means suppressing yer stubbroness and pride!"Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 10 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "Why'd ya attack from the front when yer body's all busted up like that? There's no point in attackin' from the front 'n getttin' smashed! Whether you scamper off or run 'em clean through, it don't mean jack unless ya win!"Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 13 * (To Ikkaku Madarame) "If yer gonna fight someone, then win, even if it kills you. That is called bein' rational."Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 14 References Navigation de:Tetsuzaemon Iba es:Tetsuzaemon Iba Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male